


In color of Slytherin

by jajafilm



Series: Sweet Dreams [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Colors, Confessions, F/M, Loyalty, Nightmares, Snape plays it on two sides, What it means to be from the Slytherin, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: Even the heroes have nightmares.The nightmare reveals the true nature of the Potions Master.





	In color of Slytherin

#  In color of Slytherin 

  

He was hanging for a foot in the air, and under him James Potter laughed cruelly. Next to the stupid man from Gryffindor stood Dark Lord, who wasn't amused by the situation, but even he wasn't offend.

_Why don't you just kill him, Severus?_ he heard Voldemort's slimy voice in his head.

_I killed him_ , Snape growled at the illusion of his former master.

_And yet you are imprisoned, humiliated and forced to protect the boy of someone you hated from all your heart._ James rejuvenated and his eyes turned in to Slytherin's green - he became The Boy Who Lived.

_I don't protect his child. The only person I loved and protected was Lily ... and now she's dead. You killed her and became a bigger enemy for me than Potter ever was,_ Potions Master wasn't afraid to speak openly, that was just a dream, not a reality.

_You speak like you never studied in my house. Where is genius, cunning and willingness to do everything for your goals? If you were relly clever and helpful, you'd kill yours rival in love even before he marries yours Mudblood and she gave him the arrogant brat,_ the Dark Lord hissed.

Severus laughed. _Yeah, because it would definitely throw Lily straight into my arms!_ he responded with a considerable dose of sarcasm. _You have no idea how much my heart and my mind are green-silver! She was all I cared about. I've got nothing to lose yet. It doesn't make me problem that murder in your name just to convince you of me loyalty, and then run for Dumbledore and inform him all. I pretend to be your spy and pretend to be a spy for the Order. Maybe you will win the war, maybe Dumbledore will win... maybe. But you know, who will definitely win... I!_

Harry waved his wand and so he carefully dropped his professor to the ground.


End file.
